


Somebody Worthwhile

by Mudkipzuniverse



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Angst, Bad Puns, Bleh, Candleshipping, F/M, Fluff, Guzma is a dad, Hau is Bae, Highclassshipping, Humor, ITS YA BRO GUZMA, Im bored so I'm writing this, Kisses, Love Confessions, Original Character(s), Runawayshipping, Secretfireshipping, Snowflowershipping, Swearing, im not sorry, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudkipzuniverse/pseuds/Mudkipzuniverse
Summary: Heather had just moved from Kanto to Alola. She left her friends, her home, and even some family. She had never thought she would be somebody special, somebody worthwhile. Just another Gym challenger. Until she wasn't.Little did she know her life was about to change.And it all started with one question, "Will you be my partner?"...





	1. Remembering the Past

**Author's Note:**

> You can find references of all the Original Characters used in this fic on me and my friend's DevintArt pages! 
> 
> Our users are:  
> MudkipzUniverse  
> Gummiwings87
> 
> ^^

Looking down at Alola from her throne, she couldn't help but sigh, her partner looking at her confused. "Don't worry, I'm all right bud, just remembering how this all started…", her partner nodded. and she looked down at the region, no, HER region thinking to herself, 'If i went back in time and told myself that i would become the first ever champion of Alola, i would have laughed…". She giggled as she rembered that day, the day that started it all...


	2. This is why we can't have nice things...

Alola was a calm and peaceful place, a place where everyone helped each other, a place of peace...

 

Unless you live with a Meowth...

 

"AAAAH!" a girl with brown hair fell out of her bed, a Meowth sitting nearby, watching her. "For Arceus' sake Meowth! Will you ever let me sleep in?!" "Meeeowth" "I guess thats a no" She got up, put on her glasses, got dressed and walked into the kitchen. "Morning dear!" "Morning Mom". Heather had moved to Alola a few days ago, and she wasn't to thrilled about it. She left everyone and everything she knew behind, and she didn't even get a choice! "I'm gonna go outside mom" "Ok sweetie, be safe!", with that Heather exited her new home.

 

She lay on the soft grass and watched the sunrise, she wondered if her friends were watching the sunset back home…"HAU!" "WAAAAH!" suddenly, a boy came out of nowhere and crashed into the ground, then a blonde girl came running after him. "That was….AWESOME!" "Hau! You know better! Don't mess with Toucannon!" "I wasn't! I just wanted to get a berry!" the two argued, and Heather got up and went back to her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TFW you don't have any inspiration whatsoever…
> 
>  
> 
> AAAAAAAAA-*Explodes*


	3. This is LIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im not sorry for the pun

"Heather! Come here", Heather heard her mom yelling, she got up. She walked into the kitchen and saw a tall man with no shirt. "Uhhhh…hi?" "Hey cousin!" "Wha?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

WIP

 

i have no inspiration 

 

 

 

 

 

HALP


End file.
